Gambia
Basics The African nation of the Gambia has 4 mobile network operators: * Africell * QCell * Gamcel (by Gamtel) * Comium '''mobile 2G/GSM is on 900 and 1800 MHz, 3G on 2100 MHz. 4G/LTE has started on QCell in the Greater Banjul area in 2017 and Africell in 2018 on an unknown frequency (and on TD-LTE-based '''Netpage). Comium '''is not on our list as it doesn't have 3G, '''Gamcell '''is not recommended as it's 3G is almost non-existent. So you have basically the choice between '''Africell that has the best overall coverage and 57% of all subscribers, but slow speeds and QCell '''which started a network on 3G-only with much higher speeds, but lower coverage. In 2015 another operator called '''Netpage '''started 4G through routers and modems only using TD-LTE technology in the greater Banjul area. '''Registration Since 2011 officially all SIM cards need to be registered by law. But in reality this system seems to be not so strictly enforced. Many SIM cards are still sold on the streets and Africell has given out "free" SIM cards at the airport in the past. Even the governement critisized this scheme as inefficient. So if you want to stick to the rules, prepare to show your passport in a shop of the operator. But you may get still a SIM without it. The state enforces are rigid control over the national phone and internet system. During the presidential elections in 2016 all internet access in the country and all international call services from the country were temporarily shut down for 2 days. In 2019 the national regulator PURA fined the country’s largest mobile operator Africell for breaching the law by selling SIM cards activated at points of sale to customers without registering their ID details. PURA explained that it carried out a SIM registration monitoring exercise for all GSM operators in randomly selected locations across the country, and was able to purchase 186 Africell SIM cards without ID registration. QCell and Gamcel received small fines PURA also ordered the operators to suspend the sale of SIMs by third parties until the following remedying conditions are put in place: new SIM Cards can only be sold at their branches or Customer Care Centres, conduct extra training for Customer Care Agents and third-party sales personnel, review awareness of the whole SIM card registration process and institute additional checks and controls on the system. Africell Africell is the biggest mobile provider in the country with a 57% user share. It gives the best coverage in 2G and 3G, but can suffer from slow speeds due to overcrowding. It is recommended, if you go outside of the centers and don't need the highest speeds. In January 2018 Africell has announced the commercial launch of 4G/LTE network services, joining rival QCell which introduced Gambia’s first LTE mobile service in 2017. They have posted a series of promotional YouTube videos showing live LTE network speed tests with download/upload rates exceeding 68Mbps/20Mbps. Users are being offered a free 4G/LTE SIM card replacement for a promotional period. Availability Their SIM card has been given out for free in the past to arriving tourist at the internatl. airport. The prepaid SIM card price is D10. You can get it all over the country at their sales points. You can recharge by scratch cards sold all over at D25, D45, D100 and D250 or by eVoucher giving your number to the vendor starting at 5 Dalasis. Data featured packages They sell these data bundles: For activation call 120 or type *120# and select one of the packages. To check balance, type *132# More info * APN: africellnet * Website: http://www.africell.gm QCell QCell was the first provider to introduce 3G in 2012. It is the only operator offering HSPA called 3G+. Their 3G is has expanded rapidly in the last years and covers 86% of the population in 2016 to reach nationwide coverage by end of 2017. In 2017 it started FD-LTE on an undisclosed frequency in the Greater Banjul area. To activate 4G/LTE you may need type *335#. QCell mostly offers faster speeds than Africell, but still a slightly lower overall coverage and no fall back to 2G. They care for 17% of the users and are considered the premium provider in the country. Availability SIM Cards called Sunu SIM are sold for free and come loaded with zero balance. You can buy the SIM from the QCell Head Office on Kairaba Avenue in Banjul, all QCell customer service centres, all Samsung branded shops and from other local shop owners. For topping up QCell recharge cards are available throughout the Gambia and can be purchased in D50 or D100 or by electronic recharge. Data feature packages QCell offers these packages for 30 days, that they call Sunu Bundles: How to subscribe: dial *303# to view the menu and reply with 1 to see available bundles. More info * APN: qcellnet * Website: http://www.qcell.gm Gamcel '''(by Gamtel) Gamcel is run by the state-owned Gambia Telecommunications Company Ltd., or in short Gamtel. It has proven to be quite unreliable with a low coverage and almost non-existent 3G. Their company is notoriously cash-stricken and service has been bad in the past. That's why this provider is not recommended for travelers at the moment and no rates are given. '''Data feature packages These data bundles are sold: * 20 MB: D 13 * 50 MB: D 25 * 100 MB: D 40 * 200 MB: D 76 * 500 MB: D 175 * 1 GB: D 270 To activate, dial *302#. More info * APN: gamcelnet * Website: http://www.gamcel.gm/ Netpage '''(on TD-LTE) In 2015 the first 4G provider started in the Gambia. It uses WiMax and TD-LTE on 2300 MHz (band 40) which is not compatible to most GSM phones. It actually doesn't want to be a mobile provider, but cares for mobile internet on modems and routers. For now, it operates only in a limited area in Greater Banjul: Coverage Map. '''Devices For their 4G/LTE, you need to buy a new device. The offer so-called 'eggs', which are WiFi routers and other indoor and outdoor modems to be used on their network. Data Rates All of their data are sold by the month and are really unlimited. The rate depends on the max. speed given. It starts at 256 KBit/s for D 2100 and goes up to 5 MBit/s for D 5800. More info * Website: http://www.netpage.info Category:Africa Category:Wimax Category:Country Category:10/18